Julian Luthor
Julian Luthor as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Julian's personality is in the hands of different writers. In some fics, he is shown to be very energetic as a nine-year-old. Powers and Abilities Julian has no powers. Weaknesses Julian can be killed by whatever kills a normal human, in most fics having been killed by Lillian on the morning of his baptism. History Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot Julian was taken by Lillian when she divorced Lionel. When he was nine, he was reunited with Lex, and Lex promised to read him Peter Pan after he comes home. After Clark saves Lex from the car crash, Julian is excited, and he joins in some family rebonding with Lex and Lillian. He then notices Lex look at Lana's necklace, but he accepts Lex's response when he says it's nothing. Metamorphosis Julian went to the fair with Lillian and Lex. She then meets Lana Lang, calling her pretty. When Clark visited Lex, Julian encouraged Clark to go after Lana with Lex, playing with the model Lex had recently given Julian, also wanting to hear the story of St. George. That night, Lex told Julian the story as a bedtime story. Hothead After Lex's meeting with Dominic, Julian asked if Lex could take him to the park now. When Lionel arrived and had a sword fight with Lex, Julian cheered for his brother and claimed Lionel cheated when Lex lost. He also attended the Smallville High football game with his mother where he met up with the Kents. After Lex beat Lionel in business, Julian cheered for Lex. X-Ray When Lex was framed for bank robbery, Julian suggested a shape-shifter like Mystique. After Lex talked to Nixon, he agreed to read Julian a bedtime story. Cool Julian went with Lex to the Beanery and talked to Lana. He also encouraged Clark to go after Lana with Lex, though he doubted Clark would do anything, happy to be proven wrong. That night, during a dinner with the Kents, Julian tried to sneak in, but Lillian sent him to bed. When the power went out, he hid in the closet until Lex and Lillian got him, due to Julian being afraid of the dark. He was then comforted by Lana, who admitted that she was afraid of the dark too. Hourglass Julian is asked by Clark to bug Lex about slowing down, having heard from Cassandra that someone close to him was going to die. He later heard from Lex that Lionel wanted him to move back to Metropolis. Julian refused to talk to Lex and called his mother about it. He then heard the next day that Lex was staying and agreed to keep it a secret that he heard from Cassandra Carver. Craving When Lex met with a doctor, Julian asked if he was sick, and when Lex simply said he had a higher than normal white blood cell count, Julian called out that his brother is awesome. Just before Lana's party, Julian also gave her his Warrior Angel action figure. At the party, Julian provided a distraction with Lex's help so that Lana could sneak out. Jitters During the incident with Earl Jenkins, Julian was babysat by his mother's assistant, Tess Mercer. He ended up tying Tess up during a game of cowboys and Indians and fell asleep before he could untie her. Rogue Julian was staring at Alexander the Great's breastplate with Clark and explained it to him when Lex arrived. He also asked if how Alexander's way of undoing the Gordian Knot was cheating before meeting Lex's former girlfriend, Victoria Hardwick. He was watching X-Men at the Mansion with Lex and Victoria when Lionel arrived, and Julian excitedly told his mother when Lex kicked him out. Hug Julian was horseback riding with Clark, Lana, and Chloe, when Clark went to get Lana after hearing her scream. After checking with her, Clark and Julian reviewed the tape, with Julian being excited since they got to act like Sherlock Holmes. He also wanted to see Kyle with Clark, but Lillian rushed him home before that could happen. Julian then learned that Jonathan had sold the Kent Farm, and he was angry Victoria didn't seem to care. Julian later checks on Lex and witnesses Rickman brainwash him, but he's gone before Julian can convince his mother. The next day, he does tell the Kents that the suit's been dropped by Rickman's death. Leech Julian later asked Lillian what she was doing on the phone, and Lillian quickly put it off as nothing. Zero Julian was having breakfast with Lillian, asking if she was proud of him like Lex, which Lillian said yes to. Julian later asks if he can go check out the Talon with Lex, which he agrees to, being kept out of sight when Lex gets a box there with Max Kasich's hand in it. Julian also attends the opening of the Talon, enjoying the place immensely. Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Luthors Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:6' Category:6'0"